Hogwarts Madness
by TheMultiFandomGirl
Summary: Lily Evans does not know what is happening to her. Suddenly, she's been made Head Girl, along with James Potter, the boy she hates (or does she?), as Head Boy, her friends are starting to drift away from her and a war is raging in the wizarding world. Follow Lily and her friends as they try to cope with unexpected love, friendship and fights. In short, madness!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**

**Hi guys! This is my first fanfic ever! Please review and, since this my first ever fanfic, be nice!**

**Enjoy! (hopefully)**

**Lily's POV**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAGHH!"

A scream shattered the silence reigning in the Evans' household. It seemed to have come from upstairs. The scream was then followed by a huge **'THUD!'**. A blonde haired girl drinking coffee sighed and rolled her eyes while a red haired woman rushed upstairs.

"Lily!" she shrieked.

"mffmmgah." came a muffled voice.

Mrs. Evans burst into the room and saw her daughter sprawled out on the floor.

"Lily? What's wrong?" she asked, rushing over to her daughter.

The redhead on the floor got up, shaking slightly. With a shaking hand, she handed an envelope to her mother.

Mrs. Evans opened the envelope and started reading the letter contained within it. With each line she read, she smiled wider and wider until she was positively beaming.

"Oh, Lily! I'm so proud of you! You're finally Head Girl!" She said with tears in her eyes.

"Apparently. It could've been a prank."

"Now Lily, don't be silly. No one would play a prank like that. And anyways, go and check for the badge. Then we'll know for sure."

Lily's eyes brightened.

"Oh yes! I totally forgot about the badge!"

"I found it! Mum, I'm really Head Girl! I can't believe it!"

"I'm so proud of you! I'm the proudest mother in the world! My little baby, all grown up. It seemed only yesterday that you were here, in this very room, getting your Hogwarts letter for the very first time! " said Mrs. Evans, getting sappy.

She hugged her daughter- who had temporarily lost the capability to speak- and then said:

"Come on. We're going to Diagon Alley right this minute to do your shopping and maybe I'll buy you a special gift-my treat on your becoming Head Girl.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**-Some days later-**

A redhead pushed her trolley toward the scarlet steam engine, her green eyes sparkling. Her bright badge gleamed on her chest saying 'HG' in big, bold letters. The girl fingered it with pride before bumping into some one. That someone had a very hard chest.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! I didn't-" the redhead started to apologize but broke off when she saw who it was. Her face turned hard.

"Potter," she said curtly.

"Evans," The boy with messy black hair acknowledged her before moving on, doing all this with a perfect poker face.

The redhead stared after him in amazement. This was so unlike James Potter. It disturbed her greatly. She wondered what had gotten into him.

"LILLLEEEEEEEE!" a voice shrieked.

Lily spun around to look for the source of the voice only to come face to face with one of her best friends, Emmeline Vance. Emmeline looked the same as before, albeit a bit taller.

"EMMELINE!" Lily shrieked. She barreled into her, almost knocking Emmeline to the ground.

"How are you?" both girls asked each other in unison. They laughed and, hands linked, made their way over to the Hogwarts Express, chatting and catching up after the long summer.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**A/N: Yes, I know its short. I'll post longer chapters next time, I swear! That is, if you guys review. :3**

**Once again, review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi. I know it's been a long time since I updated but I've been really busy since my tests and now my exams are going on and I've been really busy preparing for them. Anyways, thank you to the lovely people who reviewed! Oh, and here are my replies to them:**

**Fourtrisdestiel: the six packs are gonna appear later on. *le mysterious look* And thanks :D**

**Jenny: Awwwiees, thank you, thank you! You flatter me too much!**

**Lilyxjames: Thank you! :D**

**And now, on to the next chapter!**

**Enjoy (hopefully)**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x**

Lily Evans panted heavily as she raced down the Hogwarts Express. She was late. She thought about the bad example she was setting as Head Girl. She was late to her own meeting. And she was Head Girl. She had never been late. Did I mention that she was Head Girl?

But there was no time to dwell on it now. She had to get to the meeting. Finally, she stopped in front of a door, took a deep breath and went in.

What she saw made her gasp.

James Potter was standing there. And he was wearing a Head Boy badge.

"Potter! What're you doing here?" she barked.

"What does it look like?" he asked drily.

"Where on earth did you get that badge?"

"It came with my Hogwarts letter."

"Liar. You stole it, didn't you?"

"Why would I steal it?"

"How should I know?"

"Look, I did not steal this badge. I have no reason to steal it. I don't want this huge burden resting on my shoulders every minute of the day."

This time, Lily believed him. She knew he spoke the truth. But still, James Potter – Head Boy? James Potter, prankster extraordinaire, a member of the Marauders, not to mention a bully, Head Boy?

It was kind of hard to believe.

It was then that she noticed the bunch of prefects who had been watching her and Potter like they would a tennis match. She blushed spectacularly.

"So uhhh- as you know, this is the -err- first meeting of the year, so ummmm…" she stuttered.

She could tell this would be long meeting.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x**

Lily Evans was in a daze. The meeting had gone surprisingly well. She hadn't done much; it had been Potter who had been controlling everything. She was really surprised at the responsibility and leadership that he had shown. As she walked back to her compartment, she thought about how Potter had changed over the summer. He was quieter, more responsible, not to mention his looks. The boy had gotten considerably cuter over the summer.

Wait, what?

Did she just say that James Potter was cute? What had gotten into her?

Shaking her head, she opened the door to her compartment and sank down in a seat. Her other best friend, Marlene Mckinnon was also there.

"Hey, Lily. How did the meeting go?" Marlene asked Lily.

"It was weird," Replied Lily.

"Why?"

"Potter." Lily said simply.

"What did he do now?"

"That's just it. Nothing. He did nothing. No asking me out, no using lame pickup lines on me, no singing stupid poems he composed himself."

Marlene and Emmeline's mouths fell open. They gaped at Lily. Then Marlene spoke:

"Maybe he's changed."

"Pffftt. Potter, change? Never." Said Lily scornfully.

"Fine. That's what YOU think."

Emmeline, sensing a fight, butted in quickly and said:

"Look. There comes the woman with the trolley. Do you guys want to buy anything? Because I sure am hungry."

"FOOD!" Lily shrieked.

The argument forgotten, all three hungry girls leapt up simultaneously and ran towards the woman, nearly giving her a heart attack.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x**

"Firs' years! Firs' years over here!" came the familiar call of Hagrid as Lily, Marlene and Emmeline got off the Hogwarts Express.

"Hagrid!" Lily called out joyfully and ran to hug the half-giant.

"'Ello there, Lily!" said Hagrid smiling down at her. "Good ter' see you."

"It's good to see you too, Hagrid. How are you?"

Lily would have kept in chatting with Hagrid if it hadn't been for Emmeline and Marlene.

"LILY!" Emmeline yelled. "Get your fat bum here now! NOW!"

"Alright, alright. Jeez woman, stop shouting." Lily grumbled but walked over anyway.

Getting on the horseless carriages, they started the bumpy journey from Hogsmeade to Hogwarts. As always, when the castle came into view, Lily found herself unable to breathe for a second or two. The sight of the castle always took her breath away. It looked so beautiful, its shape a dark silhouette against the night sky, its many lighted windows twinkling like stars. It looked so friendly, so welcoming.

"Home." The thought popped into Lily's mind.

This was home.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x**

**A/N: So this chapter was slightly longer! YAYAYAYAY. Anyways, please, review. I shall love you forever and ever and ever. 3**


End file.
